Life In Colors
by Aileen-Snape
Summary: My first Hermione/Lee story.  Be gentle!  Voldemort is gone and the world goes on. Based on the song, "Something in Red." We've seen 'Red', now here's 'Green'.  Here's 'White'.  Here's 'Blue'.  The one you've been waiting for 'Red, the Finale'.
1. Something In Red

Title: Life in Colors, Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling owns everything pertaining to Harry Potter and the world we so love to play around with. Also Lorrie Morgan owns the rights to the song "_Something in Red_".

Author's Notes: This is something that came to me as I was listening to the song so I thought I'd write a one-shot (hopefully). It's AU! I'm not fond of what happens in DH...especially not with the end.

888

_**I'm looking for something in red  
><strong>__**Something that's shocking to turn someone's head**_

It was the night of the Fifth Anniversary since the downfall of Voldemort. The Ministry, under Kingsley Shacklebolt, had changed drastically almost over night. The first year was spent gathering rogue death eaters and holding trials. The second year was spent erecting a monument in honor of those who had died during the long and hard struggle. Harry couldn't fight the tears that came to his eyes at seeing the names _James Potter_ and _Lily Potter_ carved in above names like _Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black_ and many more. It seemed years three and four were spent rebuilding – rebuilding the Ministry, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and any other place that was affected by the war. Finally it seemed that things were moving forward – slowly, yes, but forward no less.

So many things had changed since the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. For one thing, Hermione's parents had decided to stay in Australia after she reversed the memory charm on them. They were a bit sore at her for altering their memories like she did, but they understood her desire to protect them.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and she were still as close as could be. Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and was enjoying being single while savoring the ability to play her favorite game. Ron and Harry had become Aurors as they wanted to while she finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. She had completed her training with Gringotts and now she was certified to work as a curse breaker. She was waiting for them to assign her a location, but until then she was enjoying the work around the bank – such as translating ruins. Fred and George still had their shop in Diagon Alley and were looking to expand into Hogsmeade. Percy, after apologizing to his family, was working along side Kingsley to remove old and outdated laws – it was a slow and tedious job but the redhead seemed to enjoy it immensely. Charlie went back to Romania to work with his dragons while Bill, Fleur and their daughter Victoire had moved to Egypt – Bill's first love. It appeared that Fleur loved it too as Hermione had heard that Fleur was pregnant again.

Hermione looked into the full length mirror in front of her and sighed. She wasn't sure about the color red on her – she thought it washed out her skin but the shop girl had assured her that it looked smashing on her and brought out the bronze colored natural highlights in her hair. She let her dark hair fall down her back in cascades of curls even as she pulled it back with a pearl clip her mother had given her when she graduated from Hogwarts. It was a lovely dress, Hermione thought as she looked at her profile. It was strapless – the shop girl insisted that she had the frame to carry off the dress – with a corset top which had sequin that led down the bodice to the lightly decorated beaded waist. The skirt had to be her favorite part – even if it was a bit shorter than she'd normally wear – with its two-tiered skirt that fell to her mid-thigh. She looked at the nude colored stockings she wore with the black pair of shoes that had a modest heel to them. She felt sexy wearing the outfit and it excited her but yet it also terrified her.

_**Strapless and sequined and down to there  
><strong>__**Stockings and garters and lace underwear**_

"Hermione?" Ginny called down the hallway. "Are you ready yet?" She questioned coming into the room. "Wow, you look fantastic!"

"Thanks." Hermione blushed lightly. "I wasn't sure because of the color,"

"Oh tish." Ginny retorted. "It looks incredible." She assured her before repeating her question.

"Yes." She answered after doing a mental check of everything she needed before grabbing her black clutch purse and heading out into the night with her roommate and best female friend.

The pair walked into the luxuriously decorated hall and just paused to take in the sights. The hall was bathed in thousands of candles, white and purple colored table cloths with crystal bowls and China adoring the table tops. On the far side was the dance floor where a small wizarding band was staged and was currently playing a soft melody.

"Hermione!" Harry called. "Ginny!" He added before saying, "-glad to see you."

Ginny smiled and excused herself to mingle with those in the hall. Teasingly Hermione retorted, "-well if you'd answer your owls more often you wouldn't have to wait so long to see me."

Harry laughed, "-touché."

"How are you, Harry?" She asked hugging the green-eyed wizard tightly.

Harry smiled, "I'm good. How are you?"

She shrugged carelessly, "-busy as always."

"Yes, I heard that you got promoted to a curse breaker." Harry grinned.

She accepted his arm and they began walking through the hall. "Yes, I haven't been assigned a location yet. I should hear within the next couple of days. Griphook says that they're currently discussing possibly sending me to Egypt to work with Bill or possibly to America to help out with the American branch of Gringotts."

"America?" Harry repeated. "That's awfully far away from home, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is, but" she paused pondering how to say it, "-we're all growing up. It seems as good as any time to move on and experience life."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Bill's blue eyes twinkling happily before he pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations on getting the promotion." He said pulling back. "I hear that you might be assigned to my team."

Hermione smiled brightly, "-yes. Griphook wouldn't say anything specific only that it's one of several places they might send me. I'm so excited."

"Congratulations, 'ermione." Fleur said coming to stand next to her husband. "We're so excited for you." She added.

"Thank you, Fleur." She said accepting the hug from the slightly pregnant woman. "You look wonderful, Fleur." She added seeing the mini bump beneath the silver-blue colored dress robes she wore. "How is Victoire?"

"She is fine." Bill answered, his arm placed lovingly around his wife's shoulders. "She's staying the night with Gabriella who didn't feel up to coming tonight."

"She is heartbroken." Fleur answered the unasked question. "Her fiancée broke up with her just weeks before the wedding."

Hermione frowned at the news. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure Gabriella will bounce back soon."

"I hope so." Fleur said.

_**The guaranteed number to knock them men dead**_

Just then the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and announced that the floor was open to any one who wanted to dance and to help themselves to the food that was set up buffet style. "Granger!" A pair of identical voices called as Harry excused himself to go to the dinner table while Bill and Fleur excused themselves to go towards the dance floor leaving the brunette standing momentarily alone.

Hermione turned to see Fred and George Weasley. "Hello boys." She greeted.

"Here that Forge?"

"Granger still thinks we're boys."

"Whatever should we do about it?"

Hermione laughed loudly before jumping at them to hug them close. "Oh, you know you're my favorite set of twins." She said before stepping away from the twin sandwich that they'd created around her. "My, you two clean up well." She teased. "Are Angie and Katie dressing you now?"

The two aforementioned girls came up along side of their boyfriends and laughed at Hermione's words. "Actually," Angie started but was interrupted by Fred.

"We agreed not to talk about that, Angie." Fred reminded his long time girlfriend. Ever since his life was returned to him that day at Hogwarts he and Angie were nearly inseparable. He planned to propose to her later and make their love last forever – if she said yes, that is.

Angie laughed before turning to the curvy brunette. "Wow, Hermione. You look smashing."

"I agree." Katie said before slyly looking between the girls. "Do we need to tie all the wizards down?"

Hermione and Angie laughed as Hermione struggled to find some kind of retort. "Only your wizards please." She finally uttered.

Fred and George just shook their heads at the teasing going on between their girlfriends and their close friend. "Hey Lee." They called spying their long time friend. "How's life on the radio?"

Lee shook their hands and grinned, "-good times, mates." He looked at the female companions before greeting, "'lo Angie, Katie and Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes before asking, "-why is it, whenever the three of you are around I'm 'Granger'?"

"Think of it as a pet name." Fred teased as he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders winking at Angie who was shaking as she tried to retain her laughter.

George followed suit and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yea, an affectionate pet name."

"Would you prefer something like 'honeybunch'?"

"No?" George teased. "Hmm, what about 'love-turtle'?"

Fred laughed, "-oh what about 'Snookie Pooks'?"

"Fever lips?" Suggested Lee getting into the swing of spouting out teasing pet names to the brunette who was turning pink as she was trying in vein not to laugh with the other girls who had given up and were slowing getting more and more confused but amused attention from others around them as if no time had gone by from their days at Hogwarts. Once upon a time, the three could think on the same wave length, but they'd all grown up – war did that to everyone.

"Lovie Doo?"

"STOP!" Hermione laughed loudly. "I get it." She added wiping a tear from her eye as the group tried to regain their breath.

Angie held out her hand to Fred and questioned, "-dance with me?"

Grinning he answered, "-forever." And off they went.

"If there was ever a pair that was hopelessly in love with each other, there they go." Hermione commented softly.

"How have you been?" Lee asked softly as he realized that George and Katie had snuck off at some point leaving him and Hermione alone together.

Realizing that she was left alone with the taller black wizard made her feel a little nervous as Lee had definitely changed since she last saw him. He was taller than she remembered and seemed fitter than he was when they were at Hogwarts together. His black hair was neatly done in dreadlocks that looked good on him. She shrugged trying to remain carefree before answering, "I've been good. How about you?"

"I can't complain." He shrugged reaching out to grab two flutes of champagne. When she smiled her thanks he continued, "I'll be broadcasting the next Harpies match against Puddlemere in my timeslot which is fine with me because I'll get to see Oliver in action again."

"That's great." She said smiling.

"I didn't think you liked Quidditch all that much."

She shrugged, "I don't mind the game. I just don't fancy talking about it all the time."

Nodding he asked, "-would you like to dance?"

_**I'm looking for something in red**_

End of Red

Author's Notes: This is what I saw when I thought of Hermione's dress: http :/ www. edressme. com/ scala-gowns-47119 html (just take out the spaces)


	2. Something In Green

Title: Life in Colors, Green

888

_**I'm looking for something in green**_

Hermione looked at the room she shared with her boyfriend of almost three years. Time seemed to fly past them in an insane speed and they were nearing their second Christmas as a couple. After the Ministry ball, Lee had owled her and officially asked her to go out with him. He took her to a swank muggle restaurant in London and they'd spent the evening laughing and talking – just getting to know each other. They'd had a series of dates before she received word back from Griphook about where they were sending her.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. They were sitting in a café just off of Diagon Alley when the owl flew in and settled down at their table. Their conversation halted as she nervously looked between the owl and her companion. When the owl hooted impatiently she finally released the owl of its burden and it flew away.

_Flashback_

"_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We're writing to advise you that you will be stationed in our London branch until you gain more experience. We are pleased to have you working with us and will look over your file in a year's time so that we can see where you'll best fit._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts"_

_She received the owl during lunch with Lee and she couldn't keep the slightly disappointed expression off her face._

"_Is everything alright?" Lee asked softly. She'd been talking for several days about Gringotts and how they were thinking about where to send her. He didn't want to admit it but he was slightly worried about loosing her even though he'd just found her._

_Hermione looked up into a pair of concerned deep chocolate brown colored orbs and nodded, "-it looks like I'm going to be stationed in London for a while."_

_Lee reached across the table and took a hold of her tiny hand. "It'll be okay, love." He assured her. "You're a quick learner and they'll be begging to have you working at any world-wide branch of the bank."_

_She smiled lightly, "-how is it that you know what to say to me?"_

_He shrugged but squeezed her hand firmly. "What can I say? I was born with charm."_

"_And you're so very modest too." She teased._

_He looked scandalized but his eyes gave him away as they twinkled playfully. "Why would you say such a hurtful thing like that for?" He teased pleased to see that she was smiling once more. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she left him to tackle bigger and better things – but until then she was his._

_End Flashback_

Every time they reviewed her file she had requested to remain in London to be able to see where her relationship with Lee was going. He seemed to know what she was doing, even though they didn't talk about it, and he wanted to spend every possible moment with her – that was when he asked her if she wanted to move in with him. Together they found the perfect flat on the outskirts of London so that they were close to where they worked but not too close to the city noise.

"Hermione love?" Lee called out.

Hermione smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She found that when they were at work at the same time she had her wireless in her office tuned to his station – she did this a lot when he was traveling as she found that she missed him when he was gone that and she didn't think she'd ever tire of listening to his voice. "In the bedroom, love." She called back and within moments she felt his arms wrapping around her waist. "Back from work already?"

He kissed her temple before answering, "-only for a bit. I've got a meeting tonight with the executives." He turned her around to face him and continued before she could say anything further. "I wanted to let you know that Saturday night the station's having their formal Christmas office party."

"Oh really?" She questioned.

He nodded, "-yes. Everyone who is part of the radio family will be there." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth and grinned at her gentle sigh at the softness of his kiss. "Will you accompany me?"

"Where else would I be?"

He kissed her deeply with response to her question before whispering, "-great." He kissed her once more before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

It was a half-hour later and Hermione was talking with Ginny who was home from training for a few weeks. "He invited you to the office party?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "What?" She questioned when she noticed her friend wasn't smiling happily. "What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed, "Lee's ex, Fiala, works at the station." She jumped further saying, "-as some kind of receptionist to the executive or something but as far as I know they haven't spoken since he broke it off with her."

The pair talked a bit longer – Ginny confessed that she'd seen the witch once and found her to be a vapid person and said that she was completely wrong for Lee who was a great guy. With that in mind, Hermione wished her friend a subdued salutation before leaving the Leaky Cauldron. She slipped into muggle London and pondered what her best female friend had told her. Within moments she was outside the shop where she'd purchased the dress she bought when she was re-introduced to Lee all those years ago.

_**Something to out do the ex-high school queen**_

"Hello, how can I help you?" The sales woman questioned hearing the bell that signaled that someone had entered the shop.

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm looking for something in green for a Christmas party on Saturday."

"Saturday?" The sale woman repeated. "Okay." She nodded. "Anything you're looking for in particular?"

Hermione bit her lip lightly before nodding, "-something to remind my boyfriend how much he's in love with me."

"I might have just the thing." She assured her smiling at the expression on the petite woman in front of her. "My name's Abcde." She said holding out her hand to shake. She was a lovely woman with straight black hair which caused her hazel-green eyes to stand out even more and had clear olive colored skin. She was dressed in a pant suit that showed off her immaculate style as well as her curvy form.

"That's an unusual name." Hermione responded. "Hermione."

Abcde smiled before shrugging, "I think it was a practical joke on behave of my parents, but what can you do?" She grinned broader when the brunette laughed. "C'mon, let's get you something that'll knock your boyfriend off his feet."

Saturday came and Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was brushing the silky fabric of the dress to smooth it out more out of a nervous habit than it being wrinkled. It was beautiful. It, like the red dress before it, was strapless though this had a sweetheart cut and it had a ruched bodice. It flowed all the way to the ground and had a slight train – something she was assured was appropriate for a formal party – but the best part of the dress was the back. She liked the corset style but wasn't sure if it was something to wear outside of the bedroom even though this was the second dress that had a corset feel to it. As she looked at her reflection she couldn't help but feel sexy in this dress.

_**Jealousy comes in the color of jade**_

_**Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade**_

Her dark brown hair was pulled up off her shoulders in a fancy up-do that Ginny helped her out with when she was over not fifteen minutes earlier. The jade-green color looked fantastic against her skin tones and matched with her brown hair and eyes. With a deep breath she picked up her matching jade colored clutch purse which held her wand and walked towards the door to meet with her unbelievably patient boyfriend.

"Hermione?" Lee questioned from his place near the mantle. "Are you..." he faded out when he saw her enter the room. "You're a vision of exquisiteness, love." He whispered coming up next to her.

Blushing she smiled, "-you look very handsome." And he did. He was wearing a fitted black suit with a white shirt underneath. She giggled when he switched his tie from the plain black to jade-green to match her dress.

"Are you ready?" He whispered taking another glance at her dress and wishing he could just take it off here and now and make love to her all night long rather than go to the office party. Unfortunately he was required to be at the party.

She kissed him softly on the lips whispering, "-yes."

Wrapping her tightly in his arms – though he knew all he had to do was touch her hand to apparate he liked the feeling of her being in his arms – and together they apparated to the garden location where the party was happening. Hermione opened her eyes to see the beautiful decoration, the smell of the flowers was powerful in the air – not overwhelming but powerful. "C'mon, love." He said intertwining their fingers together as they moved to the white gate.

_**And a perfume that whispers "Please come back to me"**_

"Lee!" A boisterous voice called. "Wonderful to see you." The man said shaking his free hand. "And who is this lovely lady?" He asked his blue eyes fixing on the petite witch.

"Mr. Bloomings, this is my lovely girlfriend Hermione Granger." Lee said softly. "Hermione, this is the high executive Mr. Rolf Bloomings."

Hermione smiled and held out her hand to the older man who simply smiled back before placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bloomings." Hermione responded.

"You as well, Miss. Granger." Rolf replied. "Lee speaks a great deal about you." He turned as he heard someone call out to him. "It looks as though I'm needed elsewhere, please enjoy your night."

Lee and Hermione bid him good-bye before she turned to look at her boyfriend. "You talk about me at work?" She teased.

Lee laughed, "-you're all I think about." He kissed her blushing cheeks before he said, "-let's mingle for a bit before I steal you away from this party to see what you've got on under this heavenly dress."

It was an hour into the party and Hermione found herself having a great time. She and Lee had danced several times between mingling and eating the scrumptious meal that was provided. They were currently chatting with Mrs. Bloomings when a fourth person entered their circle. "Ah, Fiala." Mrs. Bloomings greeted. "How are you on this fine evening?"

Hermione had to do a double take as she saw Lee's ex. She was beautiful, her hair was a deep black color and her violet color eyes stood out against her peaches-and-cream colored skin. She was taller than Hermione, several inches, but still shorter than Lee and she looked as though she was a model that stepped out of a muggle magazine. Her dress was a pretty color of teal, was satin and had jeweled bands that wrapped around her waist – but Hermione could see that it cris-crossed in the back and showed off a lot of skin. It had one strap that went over her left shoulder which had a matching jeweled band that met with the cross along her back and had a keyhole that delved between her ample breasts.

She was so distracted that she barely caught Lee's introduction, "-this is my amazing girlfriend Hermione Granger." He smiled down at her before continuing, "Hermione, this is Fiala Thomas."

"Charmed." Fiala responded to which Hermione readily agreed.

It wasn't much later that Lee and Hermione left the party. It was well after eleven when they appeared back in their apartment. "Did you have a nice time?" Lee asked loosening up the charmed jade green colored tie as his jacket was already laid across the bed.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "Did you?"

Lee smirked and approached his girlfriend who was kicking off her shoes into the closet. "I spent the entire evening fantasizing about taking off that enticing dress."

She turned and grinned, "-oh really?" Then she frowned. "Even after seeing your ex?"

"Who?" Lee questioned sounding shocked. "You mean Fiala?" He asked before reaching out to his one and only. "Fiala only wanted to date me because she thought she could sleep her way to the top. She's shallow, vapid and I'm much happier without the drama that she brought to my life." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger."

_**I'm looking for something in green**_

End of Green

Author's Notes: Apparently Abcde is a real name it's pronounced Ab-si-dee – I googled it. The inspiration for Hermione's dress is: Green dress: http :/ www. flirtprom. com / prom- dresses- 2011/0 (P1503) (Don't forget to take out the spaces!)


	3. Something In White

Title: Life in Colors, White

888

_**I'm looking for something in white**_

The party at the Burrow was in full swing as all of the Weasleys' – with their significant others – Harry, Hermione and Lee were chatting happily in the fields just outside the Weasley property. The area was cleared away of any snow and was remarkably warm considering it was December 31st and probably well past freezing by late evening.

Lee watched his girlfriend as she talked with Harry, Ron, Luna, Padma, Ginny and Roger Davies about whatever was on their minds as he listened to Fred and George talk about their shop. He thought she looked beautiful in her grey sweater dress with black hosiery and a pair of sexy white pumps adorning her feet.

"Earth to Lee!" Fred called as George waved a hand in front of his face.

"'lo there mate," George said when Lee's chocolate colored eyes turned to look at them.

"-thought we lost you," Fred continued.

In tangent George added, "-for a moment,"

"-there." They finished together.

"Sorry mates." Lee apologized. "My mind's else where."

"So you're actually going to do it, yeah?"

Lee nodded, "I think so." He grinned as the clock struck ten 'til and replied, "-'scuse me gents." He crossed the yard to the object of his affections. "'lo, love." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "'lo, Harry, Ron, Padma, Ginny, Luna and Davies."

"Hi Lee." Came the collected reply with one, "Jordan" from Roger Davies.

Lee excused them from the group and pulled Hermione away from the main crowd. "I have something important I want to ask you." He said in response to her questions. By the time he reached the spot he heard the party goers yell "TEN!" and he turned to face his lovely girlfriend. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Lee?" She questioned listening to the background noise as they continued to count down the last few seconds of the year while trying to focus on what Lee was saying. Then he knelt down on one knee and she gasped, "Lee?"

He smiled up at her and began, "-we've been dating for nearly three years and I can't imagine my life without you. Everyday is an adventure with you and I want to start out next journey together." He paused pulling out a lovely diamond ring before questioning, "-this ring belonged to my mum and I would be honored if you would wear it. Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried as the others around them yelled, "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lee smiled standing up and kissing her passionately. Once they separated he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again several more times before she rushed towards her best girl friend.

"Gin!" Hermione cried rushing towards her friend. "I'm getting married!"

"What?" Ginny cried out of shock. "Oh, my goodness, Hermione, its beautiful!" She gushed upon seeing the ring that was thrust towards her. "When did this happen?"

"It happened just moments ago." Hermione said calming down. "At the stroke of midnight."

Ginny smiled, "-how romantic, congrats."

"What's this I hear?" Molly came over to the pair. "You're getting married?" To which Hermione nodded happily and was swept into a tight hug. "I always thought you'd become a Weasley, but Lee's been a part of the family for so many years so it's like you're marrying in." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_**Something that shimmers in soft candlelight  
><strong>__**Everyone calls us the most perfect pair**_

It was a couple days later which found Hermione, Ginny, Helen Granger and Luna out shopping for wedding dresses. Helen was ecstatic that Hermione and Lee were getting married having disapproved of them living with each other – but she genuinely liked Lee and felt that he was a good match for her daughter. "Abcde!" Hermione called upon seeing the shop girl. "I'm getting married!"

Abcde smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, Hermione!" She smiled. "You must be the mother of the bride." She started facing the older brunette.

The woman nodded before introducing herself. "I'm Helen."

"Pleasure to meet you." Abcde responded shaking the offered hand.

"This is my best friend Ginny Weasley – maid of honor – and Luna Lovegood – bridesmaid." Hermione introduced.

After introductions were made and they were taken to the back section of the store Abcde began to find out information. "Now, what are we looking for?"

"I'm aware that you have formal dresses and that you're store isn't much into the wedding dresses, but I would like to shop for my bridesmaids."

Abcde nodded, "-do you have a color scheme and style in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a blue-green for both of these lovely ladies." Hermione said.

Abcde gestured for the two bridesmaids to stand as she walked around them before looking at them with a bright smile. "I think I have the perfect dress." She said before questioning, "-matching?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back." And within moments she returned with a couple dresses in hand and ushered them to the dressing room. "I would start with this one." She suggested holding out the dress for both girls. Once the witches disappeared into the room the sales woman pointed to Hermione. "I have a dress here that I've been saving for you."

"What?" Hermione questioned before adding, "-really?"

Abcde laughed, "-yes, when you came into my shop wanting the dress for your boyfriend's party I ordered it hoping you'd come back to the shop." She walked away and came back just as Ginny and Luna stepped out wearing matching turquoise blue dresses. "What do you think?" She asked Hermione and Helen trying to keep their attention off of the dress she was holding which was in a garment bag.

Hermione looked at her two closest girlfriends as smiled. The dress that they were wearing was a full length duchess dress that had a one-shoulder design with a folded detail at the neckline and a natural waist. It was gorgeous. "What do you think?" She asked her friends knowing that she liked the dress.

"I like it." Ginny responded. "I wouldn't have ever picked this color out for myself, but it looks good."

Luna nodded, "I love this dress."

Helen smiled, "-we'll take them both." Then she glanced candidly at the dress still hidden from sight. "Now what else do you have to show us?"

Abcde grinned and gestured for Hermione to enter the room making no attempt to open the bag in front of the gathered group. "This is my surprise for the group of you." She said conspiringly before she shut the door. Within moments, Hermione was dressed in a dress that she couldn't see – there was no mirror in the room that Abcde led her to.

"You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?" Hermione teased as she attempted to once more look at the dress.

Abcde laughed, "-you're ready to show this dress off."

Helen, Ginny and Luna's jaws dropped at the sight of Hermione coming out of the dressing room. Worried Hermione glanced in the three-way mirror on the wall and her eyes opened wide. "This is perfect." She whispered.

_**Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair**_

Abcde approached her once more and pinned a jeweled tiara into her curly hair. "A fancy up-do and you'd be the envy of all the future brides." She whispered softly.

Hermione turned to look at the raven haired woman who was quickly becoming a treasured soul and hugged her close while trying not to release the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Thank you." She said.

May 12th appeared quicker than Hermione could imagine as she woke up in her childhood room. Her mother had requested that they follow the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other until the actual ceremony and Hermione agreed – she didn't like it but she acquiesced to her mother's wishes. The day passed in a blur of activities before suddenly she was waiting for her dad to come to the room to walk her down the aisle.

The dress was still breathtaking, even after putting it on several times for fittings to make sure it fit perfectly. It shimmered in the lights of the room, even now, and she couldn't wait to see Lee's face. It was an off the shoulder dress with hand-sown embroidery with champagne colored pearls on English netting on the sleeves and along the back. It was a breathtaking a-line dress with a chapel train and was ivory.

_**Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight**_

She was startled out of her thoughts by the knock on the door. "Hermione, honey." Her father called, Jack, through the door before opening it slightly. "It's time." He added before looking at her. "Wow, honey, you look magnificent."

"Thank you, daddy." She said blushing slightly.

Grinning he offered his arm, "-are you ready?"

"Yes." She said and together they walked to the doors that led to the chapel her parents had gotten married in nearly thirty years ago. She met with Luna, Ginny, Fred and George who all commented how pretty she looked before the doors opened and they walked down the aisle.

Hermione and Jack stepped through the door just as Luna and George were near the front and all eyes turned to the two. Lee stared amazed at the beautiful witch that was walking down the aisle towards him. The two agreed to have a normal muggle wedding because they were inviting her family to the ceremony – later they would have a private handfasting ceremony where they'd be bonded by magic but for now, for his future wife, this was enough.

"Who gives the bride to the groom?" The priest questioned.

Jack looked at his lovely daughter before answering, "I do." Then he kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Lee Jordan who kissed her knuckles as he brought her up the step to stand at his side.

The ceremony passed in a whirlwind of emotions and before long the priest questioned, "Lee Jordan do you take Hermione Jean Granger for your lawful wedded wife, to live with in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He nodded and turned to the bride, "Hermione Jean Granger do you take Lee Jordan for your lawful wedded husband, to live with in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"At this time, the bride and groom would like to speak from their hearts as they exchange the symbol of their love." The priest said. "Lee, if you will."

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today." He said his eyes locked with hers as he slipped the simple silver band to rest next to her engagement ring.

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and Lee lovingly brushed it away with his thumb as she took his left hand into hers. She'd struggled with her words for the past couple of days, but standing here, now, the words flowed out of her month. "Lee, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." She slipped on the ring she'd found while shopping in Diagon Alley the other day. It matched her set perfectly, even as it was a simple platinum silver ring with one diamond in the center.

The priest then blessed their union and pronounced, "-you may kiss the bride." Once the kiss ended – Lee had pulled her in close to his body she hugged him close – he said, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Lee Jordan."

_**I'm looking for something in white**_

End of White

Author's Note: Here's the websites I used as inspiration for Hermione's things. As always, don't forget to take out the spaces to see the link.

Hermione's dress: http: / www. romanticgowns. com/ collection/ ? SKU= Allison#Page_1  
>Hermione's engagement ring: http:  www. overstock . com/ Jewelry-Watches / 10k-White-Gold-1-3ct-TDW-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-H-I-I1-I2/ 4348281/ ?rcmndsrc=2  
>Bridesmaids' dresses: http:  www. dessy. com/ dresses/ lelarose/ lx137/

To my reviewers:  
><strong><span>Twilight Gleek<span>**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong><span>Smithback<span>**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.  
><strong><span>Jessirose85<span>**: Thank you! Hope you liked chapter 3!


	4. Something In Blue

Title: Life in Colors, Blue

888

_**I'm looking for something in blue**_

It'd been four years since she'd been inside this shop, but she was pleased to see Abcde within the shop. The aforementioned woman looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled at her. "Hermione." She greeted pleasantly coming over to the woman.

"Abcde." Hermione greeted accepting the warm hug from the woman. "How are you?"

Abcde smiled bigger and put out her left hand. "I'm getting married." She said happily.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." A pause as she took in the woman before her. "You're looking well." She commented. "Is Lee still treating you alright?"

Hermione chuckled, "-of course." Then she held up the bundle she was carrying. "We've had a baby boy."

_**Something real tiny, the baby's brand new**_

Abcde's hazel-green eyes landed on the baby dressed snuggly in a blue one-piece outfit and smiled broadly. "He's adorable!" She cooed noting the mocha colored skin and the dark sprinkle of brown hair. "He'll be a charmer."

"If he's anything like his father, I agree." Hermione commented. "I need your help."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Lee was promoted as a producer at the radio station he works at several months after we were married and I was promoted a two years after our vows within the bank I work at which is why it's been so long since I've been in." Hermione explained. "With the promotion I was re-located to Boston, Massachusetts. The move was hard on us, especially with deadlines and such. We tried to make time during the weekends in that first year into my promotion but we still haven't had as much time for each other since that all happened."

"Long enough to get pregnant though." Abcde teased lightly.

Hermione giggled a bit at the teasing tone of the woman in front of her. "I suppose you're right about that." She agreed. "Eight of the nine months I was pregnant with this angel he was here in the UK." She continued earning a sympathetic look from the woman who was quickly becoming a friend. "I've traveled back on a maternity leave because of Leif's birth and to see our parents, family and friends."

"Leif?" Abcde commented. "Isn't that from the Norse origin?"

Hermione nodded, "-yes, it means descendant."

"It's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

Abcde gestured for Hermione to come to the backroom. "So I gather you'll need a dress of some kind to remind your husband that you're still one hot momma?"

Hermione laughed, "I suppose you could say that." Calming down she responded, "-it seems that everything has changed between us."

"Well couples do grow and change." Abcde reminded. "It's the way of the world."

"I know, but we've only been married four years so it seems too short of time for that sort of change to occur. Not that long ago we couldn't keep our hands off of each other." Hermione commented blushing a bit. "My mum says that's how all married couples get."

"So we'll need something to support the girls," Abcde started making mental notes wanting to help the lovely woman in front of her because she liked to think that everyone deserved the 'happily ever after' ending of fairy tales. "You'll need something airy, flirty, and something that can be for day time or an evening out." She continued as she walked around the brunette sizing her up. "Do you have a color in mind?" She questioned already having several dresses in mind for the attractive woman.

"Lee's favorite color is blue." Hermione said. "Plus, blue generally is something that goes hand-in-hand with baby boys."

"I have the perfect dress in mind." Abcde commented. "I'll be right back." Within ten minutes the shop keeper was back with a garment bag in her hands and was gesturing towards the dressing room. "Try this on." She said. "It should be the about the right size."

Hermione stepped out into the backroom in a knee length deep blue a-line dress that had cap sleeves, and a modest square neck. She did a little twirl and felt the soft jersey fabric of the dress as she looked in the mirror. "It's perfect."

Just before Hermione left the shop she turned to face the woman who called out to her. "Just remember that sometimes people go through changes, it doesn't mean a whole lot, but if you're really concerned just talk to Lee about it." She advised. "I'm sure that he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Hermione smiled, "-thank you, Abcde."

"Anytime."

_**He has his father's nose and his chin**_

"Hermione?" Lee called out as he entered their London flat. They'd decided to keep their home in London even though she was transferred to America and he'd followed keeping it as a sort of second home that they could escape to at any time. He noticed that the flat was clean and everything was put away as he'd hung his coat on the rack, hearing the soft breathing from the baby monitor knowing that his son was sleeping.

When she didn't respond, he began to look around the flat starting with the bedroom. He half hoped that she'd be sleeping so that he could lie next to her for a while before having to go back to the meetings at work. He could honestly say that he missed his wife and the spontaneous that they used to have – now everything was about schedules and deadlines. He missed the quick shags at lunchtime, the quiet evenings in front of the fireplace and missed making love to her.

Not seeing her in the bedroom he checked the bathroom knowing that she liked to take long baths while Leif was sleeping but was disappointed not to see her soaking away. He checked the mini library they had before glancing outside. A smile came to his face as he saw that she was lying under the big oak tree they had been planted before they'd moved in, the book she'd taken out with her laying closed at her side and her eyes were closed. Quietly he walked out the back door and approached her. He was surprised to see her wearing something other than the jeans and t-shirts she'd taken to wearing after Leif was born – complaining that's all she had that would fit her now that she wasn't pregnant or the size she'd been before becoming pregnant.

She was still the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Crouching down he noticed how flattering the neckline was and how the fabric clung to her curvy form instantly knowing she'd probably thought it was too tight to be wearing after being _"big as a house"_ for at least the last three months. He was regretful that he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her while she was pregnant as he had to be in London to go over programs and oversee the hiring process and go over paperwork until it was nearly eating him alive. He was so happy to travel home to see her the weekends – when there wasn't a musical crisis at work – and just hold her close. He knew she missed him, because she talked in her sleep, and tried to make up the time missed when he was home by taking good care of her.

He remembered being at work when his secretary came bursting into the conference room disrupting the entire meeting to let him know that his wife was in labor. Without a word to his employers or employees he'd quickly activated the emergency international portkey that he always had on him and appeared in the maternity ward at the wizarding hospital where he was whisked to his wife's side. Ten hours later and their son Leif Alexius Jordan was handed over to the happy but exhausted parents.

_**We once were hot lovers now we're more like friends**_

_**Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do**_

Broken from his thoughts by the gentle caressing on his cheek he glanced down and grinned at his wife. "'lo love."

"Hello Lee." She whispered her voice husky from the tiny nap she'd taken in the afternoon sun.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a loving kiss. He broke the kiss moments later to whisper, "-you look ravishing my love." He felt her lips curve into a smile before he kissed her with more pressure. Hours, minutes or seconds later – he didn't know how long he'd simply kissed his wife – he pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes. "Let's ask mum and dad to watch Leif and have a night to ourselves." He suggested softly.

Kissing him in response she pulled back nodding, "I'd like that."

He helped her stand and together they went into the house. "I'm going to take a quick shower and change." He responded heading to the master bedroom. An hour later, they dropped Leif off and went out to dinner – the Granger's were very excited to watch over their only grandchild and assured them that they were not to pick up the infant until the next morning. They sat across each other at the newest Thai restaurant and just talked.

"It seems like it's been so long since we've had time for each other." Lee sighed as he and Hermione walked together under the night sky hand in hand.

"I know." She said moving to wrap her husband's arm around her shoulder as she moved closer to his body. They made it home not too much later and with all the gentle touches and passionate kisses landed the two in their queen sized bed. Lee just looked down at her for several moments before Hermione commented, "I know."

Confused he asked, "-you know what?"

"Stretch marks." She started but was cut off with his lips.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her lips before he made love to her using his touch and his kisses to prove that fact.

_**I'm looking for something in blue**_

End of Blue

**jessirose85**: Thank you for your review! I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Slytherin Quidditch**: Thank you for your review! I like reading Hermione with non-cannon characters. I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Red, the Finale

Title: Life in Colors, Finale

888

_**I'm looking for something in red**_

Hermione stood outside the shop that was quickly becoming her favorite place to shop. It'd recently been changed names to Abcde's Place when she took ownership two years after she got married to her husband. The witch found herself coming to the shop quite a bit over the past couple of years. Leif was now twenty-eight years old with twin sisters, who were nearly twenty-three years old, and a younger brother who was twenty-one. When the twins had been born Lee often teased her that she'd had an affair with the Weasley twins – who were their daughters' godparents – but both knew that the girls were Lee's. They had his dark skin and dark eyes.

But now all of her children were out of the house and enjoying life. Leif was engaged to a wonderful woman named Isabella. They'd been dating since he traveled to Romania with his father for a Quidditch match broadcasting that Lee was broadcasting two years after he graduated Hogwarts. They'd met at the match when and Lee said it was "love at first sight". Her baby girls Ella Mae and Elayna were each at the University and Gabriel was traveling the world discovering just who he was.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the shop. "Hello, how may I help you?" The kind woman said upon seeing Hermione close the door behind her.

"Hello."

"Hermione!" Abcde called walking across the floor. "I was wondering if I'd see you before I had to go on leave." She said hugging the witch. "Diarmuid insists that I take some time off for the last couple of weeks before we induce labor." She laughed. "It's not like this is my first time, you know?"

Hermione laughed, "Lee was the same way especially with the twins." She linked her arm with the heavily pregnant woman. "It's probably a good thing men can't have babies, yeah?"

"Oh could you imagine the whining? It would never end. I don't know about your Lee, but Diarmuid's a right baby when he's sick." She laughed. "It's alright, Abigail. I'll handle this one and then I'll go home for the evening." She assured the tall woman with straw colored hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, Abcde." Abigail nodded.

"I think it's a man thing." Hermione agreed softly as they headed into the back of the shop. "Lee is a bit over protective of me." She commented before adding, "-at least he used to be."

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know where to begin, Abcde." Hermione answered sighed softly. "Lately, well ever since the girls were born, he's seems to have pulled away a bit."

Abcde took a seat in front of Hermione and questioned, "-what do you mean pulled away?"

"He spends so much time at the office that I hardly see him and when the children were younger he made time to be a good father. He spent as much time as he could with the teens - taking Leif and Gabriel to sporting events and the twins to movies or days out with their father – but now the children are grown and out of the house living their own lives it's just him and me. And, well, we haven't slept together – sleeping or otherwise – in months." She answered before realizing what she'd said and uttered, "I'm so embarrassed."

Abcde looked at the brown eyes women who, even in her early to mid-forties, still looked gorgeous. She'd met Lee a half-dozen times in the years that Hermione had been shopping at the store and her opinion of the couple was that they were so in love they almost couldn't see straight. Lee either had his hand on her lower back or intertwined with her smaller hand. He held doors open for her and was very involved in conversations when he needed to be. "It's alright, Hermione." She soothed reaching out to the woman. "Unfortunately things like this can happen, but I don't think Lee's lost any interest in you."

"Really?"

Abcde smiled, "-really." She nodded. "Now, what can I fit you into today?"

_**Like the one that I wore when I first turned his head  
><strong>__**Strapless and sequined and cut down to there**_

Hermione laughed a bit at that comment even as a string of tears fell from her eyes. "There's a yearly gala that we've been invited to. It was the same gala that I re-met Lee since graduating school." She started brushing away the last of the tears. "I wore a lovely red dress that night and I wanted to get something similar to what I wore that night."

Not remembering selling Hermione this dress – having remembered every dress she'd ever sold since coming to work at this shop – she asked, "-could you describe the dress?"

"It was strapless, had some sequin on a corset like bodice and was knee length with a tiered skirt." She described. "I want something similar but not exactly the same."

"Red's a passionate color." Abcde nodded. "No two dresses should be the same." She agreed. "Would you like long or short?"

"I was thinking something between knee and floor length just to be different." She answered remembering the green dress and her wedding dress were floor length but the blue dress and the red were knee length. There were also a slew of other dresses the past twenty-nine years that she and Lee had been married but not nearly as memorable as the dresses that centered on the most special moments of their lives.

"I think I have a dress in mind." Abcde nodded before standing and walking to the front of the store. She came back moments later with several dresses held in her hand that were draped down her back. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

"Of course." The witch nodded standing up.

They spent the afternoon trying on several different types of dresses until Abcde pulled out the last dress she wanted Hermione to try on, it was different than all the others and she was pleased to find that they were both happy with. "He'll love it."

_**Just a size larger that I wore last year  
><strong>__**The guaranteed number to knock the man dead**_

Hermione sat in front of her vanity mirror just looking at herself. The years had been good for her – she'd requested to be moved back to London when Leif was five deciding that she missed her husband more than she loved the Americas. Besides her son needed his father on a more permanent basis and she really did miss seeing him everyday. Tonight he'd told her to go on without him because he needed to take care of some last minute paperwork at the office.

She pulled parts of her hair back, adding more sections of hair until all her hair was pulled back and off her neck. She grabbed the white carnation flower hair clip out of the bag she'd stored in the bedroom days before and pinned it into her hair adding a smaller flowered comb to the side. Smiling at the style she moved to pull her dress out but before she made it to the closet doors she paused in front of the full length mirror near the closet.

Her figure looked pretty good, considering she'd had four children. She was most self-conscious about the stretch marks that lined her stomach – she'd tried just about everything muggle and magical to make the stretch marks disappear but she'd had no luck and Lee always told her she was beautiful if she said anything about it. Her hair was still a rich brown color – she thought she'd spied a grey hair or two but Leif assured her that she was lovely even if she was going grey. Leif was her pride and joy – even though she'd tried not to have favorites – as he followed in her scholastic footsteps. He loved to read, all their children did, but when he went to Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw – which was the difference between the two – while the others were sorted into Gryffindor. Her younger children played on their house Quidditch teams and Leif cheered them on – unless they were playing against his house and then it was all about house pride.

Sighing she pulled the dress out of the garment bag that she hid in the back corner of her closet. It was lovely, a bit young for what she thought was her "age" group – she mentally laughed at that – but she couldn't deny that she liked the way she felt and looked in it. She was in her early fifties though she didn't look like it – Abcde was surprised when she'd been told Hermione's actual age. The dress, like most of her others, was strapless and was satin like the green dress before it. It was the skirt she liked – it was shorter in the front than in the back in an asymmetrical design. The front of the dress sparkled lightly with the small stones that were beaded into her bodice.

Within minutes she was dressed and ready to go. With one last look in the mirror she grabbed her wand and apparated out of the flat and into the Ministry hall. "Arthur." She greeted seeing the Weasley patriarch who looked very nice this evening.

"Hermione." He greeted. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She said hugging the wizard who was like a second father to her. "How have you been?"

"Good." He said allowing her to loop her arm through his. Together they walked through the room greeting friends and co-workers; all the while Hermione was looking for her husband.

"Granger!" Twin voices called out to her after Arthur excused himself to go over to his wife.

Hermione turned to look at the identical Weasley twins commenting, "I haven't been 'Granger' for nearly thirty years."

Fred and George smiled before pulling her into their arms in a friendly hug. "How are you doing?" They asked together.

"I'm well." She answered. "How are you and your lovely wives?"

"Everyone is"

"-good." Fred finished for George. "How are the kids?"

Hermione laughed, "-they're all doing well. Leif is with his fiancé in Spain with her family. Ella Mae and Elayna are at the university studying Herbology and Arithmancy respectively. And last I heard Gabriel was happy in Brazil." Smiling she asked, "-how are your children?"

"Good." Fred answered. "Angie and I are going to be grandparents in eight months."

"Congrats!" Hermione said excited. "I have a feeling Isabella is going to be pregnant not too long after she and Leif are married. I sometimes can't believe they've waited so long to get married – but they both wanted to finish being young and have stable careers for their future as a family."

George laughed, "I'm waiting for Ashley's boyfriend to finally ask her to marry him."

"Has he said something to you?" Fred asked surprised.

"Yes, I told you last week he came by the house two weeks ago to ask Katie and me for permission." George reminded and Fred nodded as if remembering the conversation.

"So how's our honeybunch?" Fred asked a teasing glint in his blue eyes.

"Oh you're not going to start that again, are you?" Hermione questioned with mock exasperation.

George chuckled, "-whatever do you mean, snookie pooks?"

"You know you'll always be our love turtle." Fred responded wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

George chuckled, "-yeah, but I don't think Gred and I can get away with calling you our fever lips."

"Lee might have a problem with it."

"Seeing as he gets to kiss those luscious lips."

"Are you two still hitting on my wife?" Lee questioned standing behind them.

The group turned to look at Lee. Hermione's breath was taken when she looked at her smartly dressed husband. He was dressed simply in a black suit, a crimson colored shirt and white tie. "Hello Lee." Hermione greeted softly.

Lee smiled brightly at his wife and stepped forward. "'lo love." He greeted pulling her out of his best mates' arms and into his. "You look divine." He added kissing her lips lovingly.

"You look handsome yourself." She whispered breathlessly.

He held her close and started gently swaying with the soft music that was playing near the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

"Forever." She whispered as she followed him towards the music and the throng of people already dancing.

As they danced to the soft music surrounding them Lee held her close to his body. They were both getting older; there was no doubt about that. They're children were all grown and moved out of the house – their oldest had planned to marry his girlfriend in the next two months and he couldn't imagine his life without her. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He murmured into her ear.

"Whatever for, love?" She asked softly.

Lee met her amber brown colored orbs and said, "-for not being around lately."

"Oh love, I know that you're only doing what you love." She assured him. "I can't fault you for that."

Lee looked away before looking back down at her. "I'm not sure I love it so much anymore and I know there's nothing I love more than you and the children we had together."

Confused she asked, "Lee, what's on your mind?"

"What would you say if I told you I'm taking three months off of work to steal my wife away for a long vacation after Leif's wedding?" He asked.

Shocked Hermione stopped dancing and asked, "-really?"

"Really." He nodded smiling faintly. "I've missed you so much, Hermione." He confessed. "I've missed this." He continued gesturing at the two of them talking. "I feel that we've gone slightly different directions lately and I want what we had. I know we're older than we used to be." His admission was cut short due to his wife's lips pressing against his. When she released his lips he asked, "-is that a yes?"

"Yes a thousand times over, my love, my husband." She whispered before kissing him once more.

"Let's go home, my lovely wife."

_**I'm looking for something  
><strong>__**I've gotta have something  
><strong>__**I'm looking for something in red**_

The End!

Author's Notes: Well this is the end and I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted. My muse took a slight vacation as RL grabbed me with its vicious hands. All in all, I think it was a hit and I want to thank everyone who read this story of mine – those that reviewed, those that requested updates and those that favorited my story. I hope to have future ideas because I really like the non-cannon pairings. If you have suggestions for plots, or what not, send it my way – if my muse grabs on I'll definitely write and post the story.

This is what I viewed as Hermione's last dress: http: / / www. myidress. com / 2010-Stytle-A-Line-Strapless-Asymmetrical-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-Cocktail-Dress _p2208_ dress. html (take out the spaces, not sure if we can have links like we used to once upon a time with the "new" system)

And if anyone is curious about Abced's husband's name its pronounced either 'deer mid' or 'jeer mid' and means without enemies, I'd read it somewhere and pretty much fell in love with the name.

**jessirose85** – Thanks for your review! When I saw your review that said, "Leif is a Ravenclaw" I wondered if you were peaking at my notes for the story. I like to change things up when I'm writing house pairings and what not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry to see this story end. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews!

**RubeusHagrid34** – Aww! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I'm glad I've given you another pairing to enjoy. I'm the same way with the stories I read – it's just a shame there aren't many non-cannon fans or stories out there to satisfy our needs. I hope I've lived up to the hype with this last story. This is one of my first Hermione/non-cannon stories that hasn't taken on a life of its own and gone into left field. Thanks again for the lovely review!


End file.
